Canada Snaps
by At Night We Rise
Summary: Canada goes out with his family but they ignore him untill it's time to pay. When he hears that they want him to pay for their drinks, he snaps and it's up to a white haired knight to save him. PruCan, Cursing, Evil Canada, and Afraid America, read, Yoai 25 pages, might take a while to read.


The meeting was held over a few hours today because of England and America's fighting but ended when France decided to get involved and sent the Englishman stomping out the door. Yes this is how most of the meetings go and poor Canada just sat and watched on with a small smile on his face.

He was ignored yet again. Russia had sat on him…again. Then Kumajiro ran off, again. The Canadian set out to find his little fur ball of a companion, not wanting to leave him behind.

"He's probably eating," he mumbled to himself, looking under the table the Canadian was shocked to find his friend wasn't there.

"Kumara!" Matthew called out looking around for the polar bear.

Getting on all fours he looked on the ground and soon spotted him beside someone's feet. Canada got up and ran over to them, "Kumakan!" he yelled while picking up the medium sized bear and cuddling him in his arms, standing up as well.

Matthew rubbed his face in the bears white mane but stopped when he heard chuckling. Looking up he saw a silver haired, albino staring at him with blood red eyes.

A blush slowly crept up on his checks, "Hey Prussia."

"What's up birdie? Did you come to see mien awesomeness." The man pointed a finger to himself and had an arrogant grin plastered on his face.

Matthew blushed and was about to answer when a thick German accent cut him off, "Bruder, get over here. Ve need to talk." He didn't sound happy.

Prussia sighed in frustration. He ruffled Canada's hair with a big grin on his face and walked over to the man who'd called him, "What's up west?"

Canada sighed, fixing his now messed up hair when he too was called by a loud an obnoxious voice, "Yo, Mattie!"

Matthew turned around to see his brother standing in between a scowling British man and dramatic Frenchman. Smiling, he walked over to the group, "Yea, Al." Matthew's voice was a soft whisper, nothing compared to the American's loud voice.

"We're all going to the bar, wanna come?" America laughed putting an arm around Arthur.

"Get off me you bloody git." Arthur mumbled but didn't make a move to remove the arm around his shoulders.

"What'd ya say bro?"

"I don't know, Al. I don't think Kumakiro should be around alcohol." It was the first excuse he could think of, and hopefully it worked. Too bad for Canada, luck is never on his side in these types of situations.

"Okay dude, we'll just drop Kumajiro off at your house on the way there." America had a big grin on his face.

"Oui, Mathieu. Please come wiz us to ze bar." Francis jumped in, pleading with the boy.

"Yea, it could be like family time." England smiled a little at the word family.

Matthew sighed, "Okay." Guess there was no way for him to get out of it.

America cheered and Francis smiled while England just kind of stood there, but it was obvious he was happy to. They all began walking out with America talking about his heroism.

'_Maybe they won't forget me and I'll actually get to be a part of something.'_ Or so the Canadian thought as he smiled, being dragged by his brother.

Matthew dropped his little bear off at home before following the three to the bar. Once there Francis ran off to talk to one of the waitresses while Canada, America, and England sat at the bar. England sighed in frustration while mumbling something about them having 'family time' and 'curses'. Matthew wasn't sure really but he didn't think he wanted to know. The bar tender walked up to the group and asked for their orders.

"I'll have a bud light." America answered simply

"Thorn bridge Barcia, please." England told the man.

Canada was about to ask for a Molson, but the bar tender told them to wait a second and walked off before he could order. Matthew sighed, it's not like it's the first time this has happened. American then started talking to Arthur with his back turned to Matthew. Of course this would happen, he was being ignored and then they would leave and he would have to walk all the way home.

After yelling at the bartender to get his attention, Matthew spent the next couple hours just drinking his Canadian beer. It was nice and peaceful, he watched as his poor papa get rejected three times but then the forth, a nice looking young girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes, must have felt sorry for him because they disappeared together. Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

Canada even got to laugh while America tried to 'put the moves' on England while he was drunk and rambling. Though after a few more hours he was getting bored and it was already ten o' clock. Apparently the rest of his 'group' felt the same because they all got up and headed for the door. America suddenly turned around and looked at Matthew with a wide grin. Noticing his brother for the first time that night.

"Hey bro, I'm kinda broke. Can you pay for our drinks?" America yelled and the rest of them just nodded. Well France nodded, England was just standing around shaking his head in a no fashion, but it was obvious he wanted Canada to pay as well.

Matthew was shocked, and then something in him snapped, just like a twig, and he grabbed a chair and flung it at them. Everyone ducked and a couple people screamed when it smashed through the window.

"Whoa, bro what the hell?" America yelled hiding behind a drunken Iggy.

"You only brought me with you to pay for you're stupid drinks!" His yells we're still whispery but were filled with rage. Everyone began to cower from this new source of terror.

With Prussia

"Mein got, that's the longest that bruder of mein has ranted!" Prussia complained loudly to no one in particular, before bursting through the door of the bar. "Never fear, awesome is here!" he pronounced as he struck a pose in the doorway of the bar.

"How dare you!" A soft whispery voice yelled, wiping Prussia's smirk right off his face as he ducked to avoid being hit by the wooden chair thrown from across the bar. It splintered and broke on impact when it hit the wall beside him.

"After how you have treated me you still expect me to do everything for you!" the whispery yells seemed to echo…

'_Wait. Mein awesomeness knows this voice."_ Prussia looked around, seeing all the people hiding under tables and jumping to get behind the bar with terrified looks on their faces. If he was in a drunken tizzy then that would be totally unawesome.

Then he saw him, the invisible nation he was looking for, "Matthew, what's wrong?" a frown was set on Prussia's face as he stared at the once peaceful man in front of him.

"What's wrong?" the blonde haired Canadian turned around and faced Prussia with a gleeful smile, "They all deserve to die, that's what's wrong, and I'm going to be the one to kill them."

What was that? In his eyes, Prussia could see something. . . the emotion was hidden behind insanity; it looked like anger and hurt. Though that evil glint in the Canadians indigo eyes, it scared the crap out Prussia; not that he would admit it.

Hearing a whimper, Canada looked to the side seeing the mighty America hiding behind a drunken Iggy whom was trying to talk some sense into the boy. With a menacing look, he began to walk slowly toward the two. If you asked Prussia, he looked insane.

At that moment France suddenly pulled Canada into his chest from behind. "Please…please stop Mathieu…you're scaring us…" his voice shook and his eyes held fear.

Canada paused for a single moment with a glance to the ground as if he was actually considering the words. The moment seemed to end as fast as it had started. He swiftly turned and punched the Frenchman in the stomach, throwing him to the ground. Canada's sweet face twisted into a hated smile, and the sadistic glee at what he had done could easily be seen , "I'm sorry papa, but I don't care if I'm scaring you."

France had let out a sharp gasp when contact was made and now laid sprawled on the ground. His body curled in and he held his stomach, the hit being more painful than he thought it would be.

"That was not awesome birdie! I didn't think you were a jerk!" Gilbert shouted at him before stomping forward.

Matthew simply glared at the man with his hands squeezed into fist, "What would you know? You don't understand any of this!" the Canadian went to make a swing at the silverette, ignoring his last victim.

Gilbert brought up his hand to catch the throw with well-practiced ease. "What don't I understand?" his voice was low and serious, as he pulled the Canadian toward his body, his eyes completely serious for once in his life. The effect was demeaning and unusual.

Matthew broke a little at the action, slumping slightly as looked into the Prussian's chest. "Everyone sees and hears you. You wouldn't understand what it's like to be ignored unless someone wants to use you!" the blonde Canadian looked up sharply with replenished anger and a glare set on his face as he tried to free his arm. Though his pushes and pulls were weak as he had already started to give up.

Gilbert held on tight and said in the same firm voice from before, "That's because I make my voice be heard. I have to be able to…to have an opinion. But I always hear you birdie…" his voice softened at that moment.

Matthew began to shake slightly, his voice starting to go back to normal, "but why only you?" the Canadian whispered to the ground, and then he looked up with angry tears and yelled, "I'm alone and always will be, so stop pretending!" Matthew began to struggle with the hand around his arm once again, while he tried to pull the arm away he used his other hand to push at Gilbert's chest.

Recoiling, Prussia let go out of pure surprise. Taking a step back, he let his hands fall to his sides. Letting the words go over in his mind for a split second before he felt sparks of anger inside of him.

His eyes narrowing and hands forming into fist, Prussia yelled back, "What about Francis? He loves you, he raised you! He may not always remember, but he cares!" his voice rose in volume with each sentence.

Matthew slowly stopped his actions and tears began to drip down his cheeks, "I know mon papa cares about me, but I don't like being ignored. They dragged me out here and ignored me until it was time to pay!" the Canadian cried out as he allowed himself to fall into the albino's chest, as sobs shook the Canadian's whole body.

Prussia's eyes widened in surprised and then became soft in pity for the poor nation. Gilbert took Canada into his arms and held him tight to his chest before an irritated sigh left his lips.

"Why Gil? Why?" Matthew's body had stopped shaking as he just stared into the man's chest, with the few tears he still had left falling down his cheeks, "Why do you even care?" the Canadian looked up into the red eyes of the man he was shamelessly embracing.

Gilbert let out another sigh before glancing around the room at the others with a glare. Without answering, he scooped up Matthew into his arms bridal style instead. Smiling softly as he looked at the small male. A look that only Matthew could ever receive.

"That's because I'm awesome birdie!" He yelled out so that everyone in the bar could hear.

Canada looked up at the Prussian, sighing with a small smile of his own. Burying his face into Gilbert's neck as Matthew tried to hide from the horrified eyes watching him. Everyone looked so afraid yet amazed at how the strange man could calm the Canadian with just a few words. Canada mumbled an incoherent thank you to the albino.

Gilbert shuffled quickly out the door into the cold night air. "Bastards…" A wind blew into them like a freight train and he continued down the lamp lit street.

'_How could it have become so dark, so fast? Oh, that's right the sun was just setting when we had finally arrived at the bar.'_ Canada thought as he stared at the sky before he hid back into Prussia's neck, from the cold wind around them.

"I'm sorry." Canada whispered as his grip tightened around Prussia, enjoying the warmth his body emitted.

The only acknowledgment of the apology Gilbert gave was that he tightened his arms around the Canadians body otherwise he continued on down the road in silence until they came to a small, empty playground. Prussia walked over to the swing set in the back corner of the playground and sat on the last one with Matthew on his lap.

Matthew curiously looked around at the cute little playground, noticing a slide in the middle of the boxed in area and a sand box to the right at a diagonal. There was a springy rocket thing to the side as well; he remembered as a child he loved those things. Matthew looked up and gave Gilbert a questioning stare.

"I thought you'd like some fresh air…I find that it really helps to clear your mind…" his usually loud voice was surprisingly soft and cautious. Gilbert felt as if anything could upset the petite male in his lap.

"Oh, okay." Matthew took in a deep breath and looked around once more. He readjusted his position to lean more comfortably into the man, "It's pretty out here."

"Yeah…" the answer was soft and unsure, but his hug tightened around Canada in a reassuring way.

Canada closed his eyes, taking in a steady, soft breath. "I'm okay now." Matthew didn't look at Gilbert as he spoke in a whisper, he just stared at the little slide; imagining what'd it be like to be a kid again.

"You may be…but…uh…is your colon?" Prussia wrinkled his brow, trying to remember the line that Francis had used on too many women before.

Matthew's eyes widened in shock but soon became soft and bright as his laughter rang out in the empty air, light and sweet. "You shouldn't learn pick-up lines from papa."

Prussia gave a look of mock shock while he spoke, "How unawesome…I was being serious…" Prussia smirked softly and chuckled close to his birdie's ear.

Matthew's face burned a scarlet color as he felt the Prussian's warm breath on his ear. "W-well if you were being serious then yes,… my c-colon is f-fine to." Matthew was only talking out of embarrassment at the situation.

Prussia looked confused for a moment then burst into loud, boisterous laughter. "Oh birdie, keseses!"

Saying Matthew was embarrassed was an understatement, "What!" Matthew looked at the Prussian while he laughed, "I was just playing along." Matthew mumbled, playing with his fingers as if they we're the most entertaining thing in the world.

It took a long moment before Gilbert had calmed down enough to talk. He Snuggled up to Canada's shoulder with a wicked grin that reached all the way up to his eyes and set the red pits alight. "Silly, silly birdie, I told you that I messed up! Keseses!"

"I, I know." The Canadian mumbled his face was still red but he laughed lightly as he relished in the beautiful moment.

"I think…it was…something like your heart…because he's always talking about love and…stuff." His voice got soft at the end, almost to where it couldn't be heard.

Matthew sighed at the memory of his papa and his obsession with love. Even though the man seemed to never be able to find it and always abused the love of women he still seemed to believe in it, and maybe it is real but just hard to find.

Matthew looked up at the sky, "Love is an amazing thing that can either save you," he looked to Prussia with a soft yet sad smile, "or destroy you."

Gilbert tried to speak but looked away as his face lit up with a blush. "Ja…" This wasn't something his awesomeness was used to doing.

Canada laughed a bit at the action and gently pulled his face back to him so he could look him in the eyes, "You're really cute when you blush." Canada's own blush consuming his cheeks.

Gilbert couldn't look him in the eye. "Spain…makes fun of me when I blush…he says it makes me look more like a tomato than Romano does…"

Canada chuckled. It wasn't often he got to see the 'awesome' Prussia like this so he enjoyed it. "Yea, but doesn't Spain love Romano for his tomato face? So that's a compliment, and I think it's adorable to see you all flustered." He admitted with a small smile gracing his lips.

"The awesome me, doesn't get flustered." he said the statement in a suddenly serious way with a very serious face. The seriousness, however, was lost since his face was completely red. It was amusing to witness.

Canada brought a hand up to his mouth as he giggled slightly, "Of course you're awesomeness doesn't get flustered." With that said Canada kissed the tip of Gilbert's nose, "you're so cute." Canada's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done, but he kept watching Gilbert for a reaction.

To the action, Gilbert just scowled and playfully swatted his hand away. However he didn't turn his head fast enough to hide the happy smile that took over his face.

Canada smirked, not being able to resist the urge; he pulled Prussia by the collar of his shirt into a passionate kiss. Though he quickly pulled away and looked to the ground as he removed his hand to touch his lips. "S-sorry about that, I couldn't help myself." The Canadian blushed.

Gilbert gasped softly before immediately pulling him back into the kiss deeply. He moved his lips softly and held him closer. To which Canada just smiled into their kiss as he attempted to push himself further into the Prussian.

Gilbert moved his lips for a moment more before pulling back. "Hold on..." Gilbert whispered

Shocked at first Canada let his head fall to the side in a confused manner, much like his pet bear would do, "What is it?" Matthew was afraid he had done something wrong.

Suddenly, Prussia picked Matthew up once more and placed him carefully down on the ground. "That swing was unawesomely uncomfortable."

Canada chuckled, "Shall we continue once you're more comfortable?" Canada's eyes held a hunger he was not use to showing. He wasn't sure how many times he had imagined and wished for this day to happen.

"I was worried more about you..." Prussia said honestly before leaning over him to kiss Matthew once more. Matthew smiled at the man before him as he gradually kissed back as well.

Gilbert gently rubbed his sides as he felt a happy feeling building in his chest. He used it to kiss Canada with even more passion than before. Canada tangled his hands in Gilbert's soft, silver hair; enjoying the feelings he was getting while near the man. While Prussia began to move his hips slightly, creating new friction between the two bodies. Matthew pulled on the hair he had intertwined with his fingers, trying to pull the Prussian's body closer to his own. At the touch, Gilbert began to work one of his hands up the Canadian's shirt.

Prussia pulled away from the kiss, and then began to nibble on Matthew's neck in the next moment. Matthew tried to suppress a moan as the Prussian's teeth grazed his sensitive skin. With a deep breath Prussia leaned up, his cheeks red, as he looked at the Canadian under him.

Matthew was confused, "What's wrong?" He stared at the albino with hazy eyes.

Prussia smiled at the boy softly, "Happy birthday Matthew."

Canada had forgotten about today being his birthday because of the things that had gone on in the day with his family, and yet Prussia was the only one to remember. Matthew smiled up at Gilbert who went back to nibbling on Canada's neck after he mumbled a thank you.

Soon full bites followed the little nibbles and Prussia began sucking on his neck. Matthew gasped and a small moan escaped his lips as he leaned his head back and to the side to give the Prussian better access to his sensitive neck. The Prussian's lips popped off of the skin and a red mark soon began to form. After the pop, Gilbert began to kiss his way down Canada's neck and to the top of his shirt. Canada's breaths became short in excitement he hadn't felt in a while, as he enjoyed every touch he felt on his body.

The hand Prussia had under Matthew's shirt was soon joined by another as they began to skillfully and quickly work his shirt off. Canada allowed his shirt to be removed from his body leaving his chest bare. Then Matthew took off Prussia's shirt as well and allowed his hands to wander on his toned chest.

Gilbert leaned back slightly to let his eyes roam over the newly exposed chest. His own chest was rather well defined for a basement dweller. Matthew smiled as he looked up and down the body that was on top of his own. His hands trialed from the top of Prussia's jeans all the way up to his neck only to wrap his arms around the Prussian's back and pull him back down for another taste.

Prussia willingly went and latched on for a hard kiss. After a moment, he slipped his tongue out to tap on Matthew's lips. To which the Canadian gladly granted entrance; his hands rubbing from Gilberts neck to his mid back and up again.

Gilbert opened his mouth a bit wider as he began to gently push his tongue around; instantly going for the dominant push. Matthew being the inexperienced one of the two just allowed the Prussian to have his victory and was more than willing to let him do as he pleases.

Gilbert began to explore the smaller man's mouth while still continuing to rub against him. His hands also helped to explore Matthew's body. Canada's hands lightly traced every muscle on the Prussian's body as well. Once again the Prussian moved away. This time, though, he began to pull Matthew's pants off. Canada allowed him to as he eagerly awaited more.

They came off easily and quickly before he pulled off his underwear too. Both garments were cast aside. "Looks like birdie was hiding a big secret...kesesese..." Prussia cackled merrily.

Matthew blushed while a small smirk graced his lips, "Well, I don't have to tell everyone about it unlike a certain Prussian."

Prussia smirked at the comment, "So have you told anyone?" He asked, genuinely curious as he stroked his thigh softly.

Matthew smiled at the pleasure he felt from the small gesture, "No, not unless they asked and nobody has asked."

Gilbert was happy at the fact that he was the only one who knew, "Awesome." He wrapped his hand around the skin and pulled it gently to test how he would react. Matthew gasped, not use to be touching like this but still wanting more. Gilbert gave a little more of a jerk this time before pushing apart Canada's legs, causing the Canadian to let out a louder gasp then the one from before.

Gilbert bent down his head and sheathed as much of Canada as he could in his mouth. Matthew's response was a sharp intake of air and a pleasured smile. Gilbert began to suck and bob his head along with an unheard rhythm. After a moment, he even began to hum. Causing Matthew to loudly moaned out Gilbert's name.

When he felt that Canada was close, Prussia pulled back and smirked a wide, winning grin. Matthew panted as he watched the man, and even whined slightly at the loss of pleasure.

Prussia pulled off his own pants and threw them aside. He paused, however, at his Gilbird covered boxers. "Are you ready for all of this awesomeness?" He asked with a triumphant smirk.

Matthew smiled, "I think I can handle you're five meters."

"We'll see." Gilbert pulled his underwear off to reveal the already standing member.

Matthew almost gasped at the size but then smirked as he looked to his partner "Guess you were telling the truth"

"Of course! I'm the awesome Gilbert! Why would I lie?" He said a bit too loudly as he put his hands in the air.

Matthew laughed, "You should be glad it's late enough that there's no one else out here."

"Well I'm sure that people would love to watch this..." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they would..." Canada smiled up at the loud man and leaned up to kiss his lips softly, "Shall we?"

"Ja, of course mien liebe..." He whispered in a voice that was almost too quiet to hear before kissing him heatedly back.

"Mon amour, je t'aime" Canada told the man when they broke for much need air.

Gilbert smiled as his warm breath huffed out on Canada's lips.

Canada's face was heated as he smiled warmly at Prussia, "I love you, Gil. Thanks for bringing me from that dark place."

"I love you too mein little birdie...and I'll bring you back every time..." He smiled back. The smile was sweet and loving for once, rather than devilish. Prussia leaned forward so that their foreheads would be touching.

Canada smiled up at the man happily. Making sure he remembered this moment forever. Gilbert's eyes were burning into Canada's passionately and he leaned to kiss him, this time tenderly. Canada was happy with the sudden charge and kissed back just as sweetly. The kiss continued to be soft before Prussia pulled back for a moment to pull some breath back in. Canada breathed heavily as his eyes locked with red.

"I'll go easy...this is your first time, isn't it?" He asked softly.

Canada blushed, "Y-yea."

"Then all I can say is wait..." Prussia began to push him back into the grass and mounted once more before continuing the hot kissing.

Canada eagerly fallowed all of the older male's movements; ignoring what little fear that lingered in the back of his mind. Prussia continued kissing him and slowly got to a new position. Matthew's legs were up to his shoulders and Gilbert was still tonguing hard. Matthew just focused on the tongue in his mouth as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. Gilbert kept the contact up as he began to push himself in dry.

Canada tightened at first but tried to keep himself relaxed so as not to cause a lot of pain. Prussia made sure to go slow and stopped every now and then to let Matthew adjust. Canada knew it would get better, he just had to follow Prussia's advice and wait...

After all of ten minutes, Gilbert was finally in. He moaned hard and rested his head on Canada's shoulder. "Mein gott..." He murmured with a grimace. "So tight..."

"S-sorry" Canada apologized as he adjusted himself, still not use to having someone in him.

Gilbert was panting hard as he smirked. "I...never said...it was bad...birdie..." He squeezed the words out between breaths.

Canada brought a hand up and touched his cheek while giving a half pained smile. Prussia huffed once more before clamping down on the smaller man's mouth once again. After the kiss, he began to pull out slowly. Matthew's breath got caught in his throat as he squeezed his eyes closed. Prussia suddenly pushed back in leisurely, and then started pulling out again. Matthew soon started to relax as he became use to the motion; and when Prussia felt the boy under him relax, he began to quicken the motion even more. All the while, he was still kissing him hotly and rubbing his sides to try to help him keep calm. Canada was thankful for the distraction of Gilbert's lips and was starting to enjoy every movement he felt inside of him.

Prussia began to move his hips into a wave motion and pushed even harder. Suddenly, he moaned into Canada's lips and gripped his sides harder, causing the nails to dig into the Canadian. He pulled away slightly to the side to growl softly, "Mein gott, this really is your first time..."

"Well, you are the only one that can remember me for more than five minutes." Canada cringed slightly at the actions.

"I'm not the only one...honestly..." Prussia let out a long breath against his neck to try to calm himself. Prussia was getting worked up a lot quicker than before.

Canada kissed his neck softly, "It's okay," he said this to reassure himself as well as Prussia.

"No...I mean it. If I had a penny for every time that Francis came into the bar and one of his drinking problems was how he felt so bad about ignoring you...then I'd have about a dollar at least." Prussia's grip loosened on Canada, but didn't disappear.

Canada smiled up him, making eye contact, "Really? I'm glad pap cares. I should apologize to him tomorrow." Matthew whispered the last part to himself.

"Of course he does...I guess it's the same thing as how...I kind of care for mein little bruder...now are you ready?" Gilbert asked the last part with another hard moan. Canada gave a small nod as he gasped a little and then steadied his breathing.

"Good...haa...be ready..." He began the rhythm again, though this time it was quick from the beginning and soon gained a rough edge.

Matthew let out a moan as he felt his body rock slightly to the rhythm that Gilbert had set. Prussia began to bite and nip at the Canadian's neck once more before slyly wrapping his hand around the member earning another moan that left the Canadian's mouth.

A firm yank followed and at the same time, Prussia suddenly hit the Canadian's sweet spot hard. Electing a loud yell of pleasure and a moan short after wards as heat pulsed through Matthew's body.

Prussia began to massage the skin he had a hold of and started biting lower. Canada moaned softly as he felt he was about to cum, "Gilbert" he moaned out

"Mhmmm..." the Prussian mumbled against his neck as he felt his own heat build in the same way. Gilbert suddenly pushed hard enough that their hips clacked together. Matthew's breath got caught in his throat as he finally came.

"Ah!" Gilbert cried out and arched over his body as he came deep in Matthew.

The Canadian moaned loudly as his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Prussia's vision whited out, and then slowly cleared up. Gilbert removed himself so that he could lay down comfortable beside the Canadian.

Canada looked to the side at Gilbert and smiled a sweet smile, "That was...fun" he breathlessly panted out.

Prussia was still panting hard and trying to gain his normal breath back, but he managed to nod. Canada looked up at the sky and tried to steady his own breathing. The silver haired albino gingerly moved to put his arm around Matthew, then pulled him a bit closer. Canada snuggled into Gilbert's side; happy for the warmth and protection against the wind. Prussia kissed Matthew's cheek delicately and then laid his own cheek against Canada's forehead.

Canada laid there for a while, filled with joy. "It's getting late." Canada whispered with a sigh, "We should go back home."

"Do you want to go to my house or yours?" Gilbert asked while lightly breathing in the other's scent.

"Yours. Al's probably waiting for me at my house and I don't want to deal with him." Canada sighed, and then with a smirked looked at the Prussian, "Think we can sneak past your brother?"

"Of course. He's always busy with something...or someone, I should say." Prussia snickered knowingly with one of his trademark wicked grins.

Matthew chuckled as well, knowing he meant Italy. "They're cute together." he commented as he sat up and gathered his clothes.

"Yeah, he's the only one that can get that stick out of his rear." He sat up as well and began to do the same. Canada laughed at Gilberts comment and started to pull his clothes back on.

Gilbert stood up and began to easily pull on his own and was soon ready to go. "Ready birdie?"

Matthew pulled his shirt over his head, "Yep," smiling he reached out to grab Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert grabbed it with a triumphant smile. "Will you be fine to walk?"

"Yea," Canada made to make a step but cringed at how sore he was.

"Come on, Mattie, if you're sore then let me take care of you." Gilbert said earnestly with real concern in his eyes.

Matthew sighed, "Okay, maybe I'm a little sore." Matthew squeezed his hand while blushing, "Could you...carry me." He whispered the last part to be quieter than his normal voice.

Without answering, Gilbert quickly, but carefully swooped up Matthew into his arms bridal style. After he had him, he turned to start towards his home.

"I didn't think it would hurt that much." Matthew sighed as he pressed his face into Gilbert's neck.

"I'm sorry, mein little birdie. You got me excited." He confessed as he started on the road home.

"It's okay, it was still a lot of fun." Matthew smiled and gently kissed Gilberts neck.

"Ja, it's been too long since I've had fun like that." He began to gently rub circles into Canada's back.

"Mhmm" Canada mumbled as he let his eyes close a bit, "At least you're not like papa and you get laid by new person every night. Who knows what kind of STD's he has."

"Keseseses. Not a nation. Though with all the angry women and men, he should be dead by now," the albino cackled.

"Right," Canada smiled, tracing his finger along Prussia's jaw line sleepily.

Gilbert looked at Matthew and raised an eyebrow in question to what he was doing.

Matthew just chuckled and looked at him innocently, "It's fun."

"Touching my jaw is fun?" His silver eyebrow crept up his forehead in wonder.

Matthew smiled, "Yea," as he slid his hand up to stroke his cheek.

"How is it fun?" Prussia's red eyes held curiosity. "I was kind of made with it and I know that all of me is awesome, but I never thought that touching my face would be fun."

Canada blushed a little but kept his smile on his face, "I'm not sure...I just wanted to touch you. To make sure this was real and not just another dream." Matthew stated with a pensive tone to his voice.

"Another dream? Does that mean that all my awesome self has been with you before?" the older male smirked.

"Yea, I guess so," Matthew smiled, lightly planting a kiss on his cheek, "But this is better than all of my dreams."

"Well of course, real is always better than fake!" Prussia swung Canada as he made a random little twirl as he kept walking.

Matthew giggled, both his arms wrapped around Gilberts neck; snuggling into him, "Definitely".

Gilbert cackled once again as they arrived at his doorstep. "You'll have to stand for a minute while I get the door birdie."

"That's okay." Canada smiled as he stood on his own two feet only cringing slightly at the sudden soreness he felt.

Gilbert found his keys and unlocked the door quickly before picking up Matthew once more. Once in Prussia hocked his foot around the door and pulled it shut.

Matthew looked around at the room with a small smile, "Its so clean," he marveled.

"Ja, that's bruder for you," Gilbert made his way down the hall to another door that he simply opened with his hand this time.

Matthew chuckled and tightened his grip around the Prussian slightly, using his foot to push the door closed behind them.

Gilbert walked down the stairs, and then turned a big light on to reveal a very messy living room. "Sorry about the mess, I'm not much of a cleaner."

Matthew looked around, and then smiled up at him "That's okay, it makes it homey."

"Do you want to watch television or what?" He asked with an awkward look. "I'm not really used to bringing my...eh...partners home..."

"Um, I'm not really sure what to do now…" Matthew had a confused look as he looked around, "I'm not use to people bringing me home," he whispered.

"Well we could always find something to eat...and maybe get a beer or two. Awesome beer, not the lousy stuff." He walked over and set Canada down on the worn couch.

Matthew smiled, "Beer sounds good," he laughed then whispered "I didn't get to drink much before the incident," Canada leaned his head back against the comfy couch.

"Good, I didn't get any," Gilbert made his way to the fridge before getting a couple beers and popping the caps, "Here you go," He said, handing Matthew one as well.

Matthew took the beer, looked at it and then took a swig with a small smile and in a relived sigh he spoke, "That's some good beer."

"Danke, bruder may be a pain, but he makes sure to get the very best beer." Gilbert took his own long swig before flipping the TV on.

Matthew nodded in understanding. "So what are we watching?" Matthew asked, not recognizing what was on the television.

"I don't really care, I just like a little background noise...silence is way too boring." Gilbert began to broadly flip through the channels.

"Okay, that makes sense." Matthew nodded then a shocked look came over his features as he thought of something. He turned to Prussia with a grin, "So, if it's just back ground music what do you usually do?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Prussia asked, with his eyes still glued firmly to the television set.

"Oh, nothing," the Canadian laughed still playing with images in his head.

"No, there's only one person that really means nothing when he says nothing and he's upstairs with an Italian." Gilbert's eyes were still to the television, and he was still searching for a show.

Matthew chuckled, "I mean what do you do, if the TV's just back ground sound? What do you usually do when you're home?" Canada scooted as close as he could to the Prussian, looking up at him.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I find a lot of awesome things to do during the day." His voice trailed off a bit and he his face grew sad.

"Oh," Matthew looked at his sad face, "What's wrong, Gil?"

"I'm too awesome for anything to be wrong!" Gilbert yelled, with a fake grin plastered on his face, it didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"I know something's wrong. I've lived with two of the worst people when it comes to communication; I know the signs of sadness." Matthew reached up and put a hand to his cheek and smiled the sweetest smile he could muster, "You can tell me."

Prussia's smile fell and he put his hand over Canada's smaller one. "It's not your problem," came the blunt reply.

Matthew gave a serious stare, "You're right. it isn't," Canada gave a reassuring smile and slipped his hand into Gilbert's bring it to rest on his cheek as he leaned into the hand. "But I don't want you to deal with it on your own. I'm here for you, in any way you need me."

Gilbert paused, and then jerked his hand away. "I'm not touchy, okay? Just leave it." He had a warning look and moved a bit down the couch.

Matthew sighed, moving his legs to sit crisscross-apple-sauce. Canada took the rest of his already half-drunk beer down with one swig. Sitting the bottle to the side he looked at his hands, and quietly whispered, "You saved me from myself by stopping me, I just want to repay the favor to the man I love most in this messed up world."

Gilbert paused, and then said softly back, "You don't have to repay me. You're too good to have to listen to a little problem that sounds like it belongs to a teenage girl."

Canada looked at the man from the corners of his eyes but didn't look up from staring at his lap. "But I want to. Please tell me Gil?" the boy pleaded with the older man.

"I'm just...a little lonely, okay? Franny and Spain are always busy being nations and if bruder's not busy with work, then he's busy with Feli...or keeping Romano from killing him..."Prussia said it all a little hesitantly and a bit unhappily.

Matthew's smile disappeared and after a moment of thinking he crawled over to Prussia and wrapped his arms around him. "I understand what it's like to be lonely. So how about I keep you from being lonely?" Canada asked hugging the man as a silent promise if he wished to take part.

"...just stay..." Gilbert's voice was quiet, almost more so than Canada's. His head was tilted down and his hair covered his darkened eyes.

"I will, as long as you let me." Canada breathed the words out on Prussia's lips. His hand brushing the hair from his amazing red eyes.

"Of course I will." Gilbert looked over and gave a pained smile before kissing Matthew softly.

Canada smiled into the kiss, wish for it to last forever. It was sweet and loving rather than their hungry kisses from before. Canada pushed Gilbert down so that they would lie on the couch together. Prussia let him and went willingly, but didn't pull Matthew to him as he would have before.

"Let me repay you for everything." Canada smiled coyly.

"Depends how you want to repay." Gilbert's smirk was back right on time with a vengeance.

Canada smirked and roughly kissed the Prussian, his hands slowly sliding under his shirt and up his sides. Prussia pulled Matthew to him once more and kissed him back, hard. In only a moment, he had his mouth open to the Canadian. Canada let his tongue slid into the man's mouth. It rubbed the top of his to coax it to come play. Gilbert flicked it back hard and swirled his own tongue around the smaller one. Canada played with the tongue for a while before bringing his mouth away for air but leaving his tongue hanging out; saliva trailing from his mouth to his partners.

Gilbert was already panting hard under him and he was looking at Canada with eyes of love and lust. Canada stared back into the red eyes with his own filled with a need he hoped would be fulfilled. Canada kissed the corner of the Gilbert's mouth, down his jaw and neck, sucking and licking until found the sweet spot on the collar bone. Proceeding to suck and nibble on the tender skin.

Prussia gasped out slightly, not being accustomed to being in that position once again. His hands went down to Canada's rear and held it softly.

Matthew bit down on the skin then licked at the spot to sooth the pain of the bite. After leaving what he felt was a good hicky, he slipped Gilbert's shirt over his head to reveal the white skin. Canada licked his lips and then smiled at the Prussian under him, "Are you okay with this?"

Gilbert smiled softly and nodded slightly. "Since it's you, then yes. I will be."

Canada grinned happily and kissed his lips softly as a thank you and then began to ravish his chest in kisses. Then latching his lips to one of the nipples and began to flick his tongue around it while using his hand to twist the neglected one.

Prussia eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as he moaned in pleasure. "Ah...ahhh..."

Matthew grinned as the sweet sounds reached his ears. Matthew licked around the nipple and then switched to the other one so that it got the same attention.

"B-birdie..." Gilbert barely gasped out between moans.

Matthew smiled as he released him and moved his kiss back up to the neck and began to nibble and bite while his hands worked on undoing Gilbert's jeans button and zipper.

Gilbert grabbed Matthews hand softly and looked at him pleadingly. "Wait..."

Canada paused holding his position. He looked at the hand and then gave a confused look to the boy he was on top of, "What?"

"Please be careful...I don't want to hurt you." Gilbert's voice was soft as he spoke.

Canada's eyes softened as he looked at the boy, "Don't worry about me." Matthew smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips as he continued to undo his pants. Taking his own shirt off shortly afterwards.

Prussia let him start to work his pants down. "I don't want to lose myself..."

Canada stopped once he got the pants off and crawled back up to lean his face over his partners. "Do you want me to stop?" Canada smiled softly to let him know it would be okay if he did.

"Of course not...it'll be fine, if you don't be rough. I just don't want to get lost in a memory and do something..." Prussia admitted softly, clear shame showing on his face, though there was an excited bulge somewhere else.

Canada smiled, "Okay, I won't get rough." Matthew sat up and undid his own pants and took them off. Canada kissed Gilberts chest and trailed down to his belly button, sticking his tongue in it while his fingers played with the top of his underwear.

Gilbert sighed happily and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the bliss. "Ich liebe dich..."

"Je t'aime à la." Canada murmured into his skin. Matthew pulled off what little clothes the two still had left on, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Canada moved down to lick teasingly at the inside of Prussia's thighs.

Prussia flinched at first, and then willingly spread them wide for the invasion. He was already excited and saluting at full attention. Canada grinned at the Prussian's willingness, enjoying being in command. Matthew's hand lightly rubbed the Prussian's erection.

It jerked a bit at the touch and Gilbert shivered once more. "M-more..." Gilbert pleaded

Matthew smiled devilishly and licked at the tip. Prussia gripped the couch in sweet anticipation and moaned. Canada enjoyed teasing the man. He licked back up to the top and allowed his hands to lightly stroke, his nails barely grazing. Gilbert legs twitched before wrapping around Canada's waist. Then the albino began to try to move his hips softly. Canada chuckled lightly at his eagerness, gripping him and began to squeeze at a slow rhythm.

Prussia tried to rub his hips more with Matthew as he took the teasing. "Don't...laugh..."

"Sorry, I can't help it. You're just so cute." Canada cooed, "But I'll get on with it for you," the Canadian chuckled another soft laugh before he consumed the Prussian enveloping him with his mouth.

Prussia's head jerked back and he gasped happily. Without meaning to, his hips also jerked up towards Canada. Matthew hummed happily. Enjoying the sounds he got as a reward for what he did. Prussia moved his hips along Canada's legs and pulled them back a bit more. Canada licked around the tender skin sucking around it. Prussia suddenly let go of the couch to grab onto Canada's hair and tug it slightly.

Canada slowly removed his mouth and looked up to the Prussian, "Do you have any lube?"

"I don't know...but just do it...I can take it..." he panted softly as he tried to think through the haze.

"Are you sure?" Canada asked not wanting to hurt him but wanting to get on with it as his mind was started to become fuzzy and just wanting to let his body do what it wanted.

"Ja birdie, it hurts a lot..." He found himself, once again, admitting something that he usually wouldn't. Man, he felt soft.

"So then think, where do you keep your lube? We can make this painless." Canada whispered leaning over the man, not understanding what he meant.

"Nein, it hurts holding it in...Just seeing you sets me off, liebe." He said softly back.

Matthew smiled, with a nod, he put one finger into stretch him and once he relaxed, he put in two, then three. Prussia flinched and tightened hard each time, but eventually calmed down and relaxed for each.

"Ready?" Canada asked softly, pushing the Prussian's legs further up his waist and leaning over the male; positioning himself in front of his entrance.

"Ja..." Prussia breathed out, his throat suddenly growing dry as he got nervous.

"Okay," Canada pressed his lips to Gilbert's licking his bottom lip for entrance while he began to slowly push himself in.

Prussia quickly opened his mouth to grant Canada entrance. His legs were shaking softly and his eyes were closed tightly. Canada would stop every now and again to allow him to get comfortable and relax. Matthew cringed at the pressure around him, moaning softly into Gilbert's mouth, causing him to break their kiss. Every time the kiss broke, the two men would pant hard; Prussia's legs were still shaking softly and he was gripping Canada's sides hard.

Matthew leaned towards his ear so that he could be heard, "Calm down, it gets better." Canada soothed the boy under him while he pushed himself further in.

"I know..." Prussia grunted out softly as he moved his hips a little bit to try to get more comfortable easier. Canada kissed his lips once again and pushed himself the rest of the way in. Stopping he took a shaky breath, moaning at the tightness.

Gilbert let out a shaky breath before smiling cockily at Matthew. "Are you ready?" He asked in the most feral voice he could muster.

Matthew mustered up his own grin, "Yep," his answer was short and sweet as he began to pull himself out and then back in a medium set pace.

Prussia was still pretty tense, and then began to loosen up when the rhythm was set. Prussia's grip loosened, and then tightened whenever Canada pushed back in. Matthew's lips pressed against the Prussian's while one of his hands went to his neglected member; massaging it lightly. The man's member twitched slightly into Matthew's hand. His lips pressed hard and desperately against the others. Matthew kept going until he found the older man's G-spot and then hit it hard and sped up his pace.

Gilbert suddenly yanked back and arched into the couch and into Canada's lap. "Mein gott!" The Prussian screamed out, his face red with pleasure. Matthew kept his speed at a fast pace and kept hitting the same spot over and over. He could feel that he was about to release.

"Mein Herr, Mattie! Ich bin so nah, habe ich nie gedacht, dass es so gut fühlen würde! Bitte helfen Sie mir, zu beenden! Sie sind so viel besser als dass commie Spülung!" He shouted to Matthew as he gripped and scratched at the Canadian's sides.

Matthew gave one last thrust before he released inside the albino below him. Then in confusion looked to the man, "What does that mean? The only thing I got was the word commi."

Gilbert gave a short scream as he came over the two of them before falling back onto the couch panting hard. After a moment, his breathing had calmed enough for him to answer, "A lot of things that I don't really want to repeat..."

Matthew collapsed on top of him, not caring about the sticky substance in-between them. "Okay." Canada was too tired to care at the moment and would press for an answer in the morning. Matthew wrapped his arm around the Prussians neck while his head lay on his chest.

Prussia laid there with the other on top of him and held him close. His arms were wrapped around Canada's waist and he kissed him softly.

Matthew kissed him back and then cuddled into him as best he could, "Do you think your brother heard us?" Canada asked shyly getting a little self-conscious.

"Probably. The only way he didn't is if he was doing the same thing...and I'm sure he was because this is the first time that Feli's been here in about two weeks because of work and stuff." Gilbert said matter -of-factly while twirling some of Canada's hair around his finger. "He gets really tense when he doesn't have sex. I'm glad that he'll finally get off my back after tonight. I just hope he doesn't get too freaky." He said the last part with a bit of a shiver.

Matthew gave a light laugh at the comment. "Then I guess we're good." Canada smiled at the attention he got from the older man.

"Ja...last time he had to carry Feli around everywhere." Gilbert's hand was still in the Canadian's hair, but his eyes were on his face.

Canada laughed again and small smile formed on his face as his eyes closed, feeling content.

"Are you still hurting a lot?" Prussia asked, using his free hand to stroke his back.

"Only a little, but I'll be fine I guess." The Canadian blushed

"That's good; at least we're both a touch sore." Gilbert said with a quick added Keseses. "When do you want to talk to the others and tell them how unawesome they were?"

"I don't know." Matthew admitted with a sigh, "I think I'll wait a while. Let them think about it." Matthew looked up and met the Prussian's blood red eyes. "Is it okay if I stay here tomorrow?"

"Of course birdie. I've got to warn you, though. West doesn't make that good of breakfast." Prussia admitted with a blush. "It tastes good, but it's not really breakfast food."

Matthew blushed, "I can make breakfast if you'd like," the Canadian looked away shyly.

Matthew giggled at the man's actions, "If you have pancake mix I can make pancakes."

"...what are pancakes?" Gilbert's face looked extremely confused as he asked the question.

Canada gasped, "Okay so it's official, I'm going to buy some pancake mix and get some of my Canadian maple syrup and you're eating pancakes." Canada had a look of horror and then determination.

"Seriously, what are pancakes?" He looked painfully confused now, not knowing what the secret food was. "And why would you put syrup on them?"

Canada was horrified, "They're awesome flufflyness! Its like a batter and when cooked it rises like bread and taste amazing and even better with syrup on them!" Matthew had a glazed look in his eyes as he imagined all the different types of Pancakes.

"So...they're like crepes?" Prussia asked hesitantly, remembering one of the many times Francis had described his 'wonderful' food.'

"Kinda but way better and you don't roll them up." The Canadian explained.

"Oh...sounds awesome. I'm sure they'll be great!" Gilbert gave a toothy grin.

"They will be!" Matthew smiled. He then began to feel exhaustion take over as his eye lids fluttered closed.

"Guten nicht, ich liebe dich mein birdie." Prussia said before kissing his forehead softly and closing his own eyes.

"Bon nuit, je t'aime à." Matthew muttered falling into a comfortable sleep.

Next Morning

Germany woke up early and went down stairs to make him and his Italian lover and lazy brother breakfast. Leaving Italy asleep in his bed.

Once down stairs Ludwig sighed as he walked into the kitchen he paused when he saw a tall boy with wavy, short hair. He gasped but quickly regained his composure. Ludwig coughed awkwardly to get his attention.

Canada was happily cooking with a smile on his face. At the sound of the cough he turned to see the big German man. Matthew blushed with a small smile, "Oh, do you think you could get your brother. Breakfast is almost finished."

Germany looked at the boy in his kitchen before stomping down the stair to his brother's room. The large German male stood over his brothers sleeping form. "BRUDER, VAHT ZE HELL DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?" The younger of the two yelled…

Prussia groaned unhappily and rolled over on the couch. "A Canadian now can't this wait..." He asked with an unhappy look. The Prussian was still tired and still very naked.

Ludwig blushed at his brothers formed and turned around stiffly, "Nein, ze boy upstairs said to come and get breakfast." with that the blonde male walked back up the stairs.

"His name's Matthew, you know!" Prussia called out after him before rolling off the couch only to land on the floor. "Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Ludwig heard his weird brother but didn't reply, "Matthäus." he mutter to himself as he went to get Feliciano up as well.

Prussia made his way to get dressed since he was so rudely awakened. "Dummkoff bruder..."

Matthew walked down the stairs a second later to make sure the older man was awake, "Hey, Gil, You up?"

Gilbert was still pulling his underwear on when he nodded. "Ja, bruder made sure of that."

Matthew giggled, "Well, I made pancakes for you." the Canadian smiled happily

Prussia's face lit up and he hurriedly pulled the rest of his clothes on. "Awesome!" Soon he was dressed and pulling Matthew up the stairs.

Matthew laughed again as they walked into to the kitchen where four plates were set out with pancakes, eggs, and sausage on them.

"Mein gott, this looks so good." Prussia sat down with a happy smile and picked up a fork before digging in.

Matthew sat beside him and waited to see what his reaction would be.

After the first bite of pancakes, Gilbert dropped his fork with a bewildered look. "Mattie!"

Matthew cringed, afraid that he didn't like it, "what?" he asked timidly.

"This...is...AWESOME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before proceeding to scarf down the rest of his food.

Matthew laughed while Ludwig sighed, "Bruder don't inhale your food and please don't yell."

The younger German scolded before looking to Matthew, "This is good, Danke," the German spoke, blushing and continuing to eat while Matthew just nod with a happy smile and ate as well.

"Buu if sue goo!" He spoke through a mouth full of food.

"Ve~ It is~" Feli cooed while eating his food happily. The little Italian was wearing one of Ludwig's big, white shirts that failed to cover up the numerous rough kiss marks that were left on his skin. He also, as Prussia had mentioned, had to be carried downstairs.

Matthew smiled at the praise he was receiving from the other people. Ludwig just blushed every time he looks at Italy, remembering the previous night.

Prussia was easily the first one done. He sat back with a loud, satisfied burp and patted his full stomach. "So good." Italy was still chewing happily on his meal, but kept talking animatedly to everyone at that table.

Matthew laughed, as he soon finished his food as well. Nodding every now and again at what Feliciano said. He stood and grabbed Prussia and his own plate, taking it to the sink and sitting it in there.

"Thanks babe." Gilbert said with a wink and a smirk to Canada.

Canada blushed lightly, "You're welcome."

Ludwig stood up awkwardly taking his and Italy's empty plates to the sink as well. Then he picked up Feli bridal style, "uum ve are going upstairs. Danke for breakfast Matthew." Matthew nodded to the larger man with a blush of his own.

"Ve~ Luddy? Does this mean that Mattie's going to live with us too now?" Italy asked innocently, looking up at Ludwig curiously with his big, brown eyes.

"Keseseses" Gilbert giggled at the question.

Matthew blushed and wringed his hands in his hooddie nervously. Ludwig just look back and forth from all of the faces in the room and then at Feliciano's large eyes, "I guess, if he vants to." The German was timid with his answer.

Feli turned his expectant look to Matthew after Germany had answered. Prussia snickered once more and watched Matthew with amusement.

The Canadian had a dark blush as his hands started waving back and worth and he shook his head in a no fashion, "N-no, that's okay. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Then what about your place? It must be lonely there." Gilbert said, actually having a serious face at the question.

"Well, Al comes and visits me sometimes, and I have Kumakiro." The boy smiled slightly as he stared at the ground. Ludwig took this time to leave with Feli to give the two boys some privacy.

"But that's still not a lot...and I'm sure there's better company than America." His voice was as unusually serious as his face.

Canada sighed, "I don't want to be a bother to your brother." Matthew's voice was quiet

"Ludwig doesn't care. In fact, I'm sure that he would be glad that I have someone to be with so I'm out of his hair a lot more." He countered.

Matthew looked to the albino, "Is it really okay?" Canada blushed, shyly

"Of course, birdie, why else would I say it was?" Prussia asked with a giant roll of his eyes to express his point.

Matthew giggled and threw himself at Gilbert with a hug, "Merci! Thank you so much!"

"Whoa, birdie, I didn't know that it too so little to make you happy. Kes-es-es! If you wanted to see me this often, I would have asked ages ago!" Gilbert pronounced as he hugged him back.

Matthew's body shook slightly as he squeezed the older man.

"Are you okay, birdie?" He asked as he held him close, a smile still on his face, but a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yea," the reply was choked, "I'm just really happy." Matthew stepped back and wiped his tears away with a smile on his face.

Gilbert's face melted in shock. "Birdie, why are you crying? Did I say something? Did bruder say something?" His words were rushed and apologetic.

"Non, I'm really happy Gil. Happy that I met you..." The Canadian blushed and looked to the ground as he trailed off.

Prussia was off his chair and in front of Matthew within a heartbeat. "I am too." He said softly before pulling Matthew into a sweet kiss.

Matthew kissed back; wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. Just then the two were cut off by a German accented voice, "Bruder, I'm going out. Do you need-" Ludwig cut himself off as he saw the scene before him. Blushing lightly he looked away, "Do you need anything?" He asked rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I think we're going to need tons of maple syrup!" He smirked widely at Germany with no shame on his face.

"Ja, okay." The German nodded walking out of the house with a blush still on his face. Matthew looked up at the Prussian with a smile, "Shall we go back to your room?"

"Ja, but it would be a bad idea to leave Feli alone. Even when he's sore, he still manages to get into trouble from west." Prussia said with a nod.

Matthew chuckled, "So, what's our plan?" The Canadian grabbed the Prussians hand with a smile on his face.

"We could always play some nasty American games." His grin widened. "I love those first person shooting games."

Matthew smiled happily, "Sounds like fun."

"Alright, I'll go set it up while you get Feli, okay?" Prussia asked.

Matthew nodded, and then looked at the Prussian, "Where is he?" Stupid question but it had to be asked.

"He's up in Germany's room, I'm sure. Bruder always tries to get him to rest more after they both wake up from one of their nights." Gilbert answered.

Matthew nodded with a blush and walked to Germany's room. He slowly pushed the door open and poked his head in, "Feli, how are you doing?"

Feli was sitting on the edge of Germany's bed with his legs hanging off. Hard tears were streaming down his face as he sat there, still in the much bigger man's shirt.

Matthew ran over him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hey Feli, You don't need to cry."

"But I don't want to sit here while you and Gilbert are downstairs having fun! And it hurts really, really bad to stand up!" His face was already red from crying and the sobs only seemed to wrack him harder.

Matthew smiled and wiped the Italian's tears away, "That's why I'm here. Want to come play a game?" Matthew gave the male a reassuring pat on the arm.

"What kind of game?" He asked, his well of tears instantly drying up in the face of childish wonder.

"We were going to play one of America's first person shooting games." Matthew explained, sitting beside the Italian.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Italy said with a renewed wide smile.

Matthew laughed at his cheerful ness. The Canadian put one arm under Italy's legs and the other behind his back. After picking him up, he carried the Italian, which was much heavier than he thought he would be, to the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Ve~ Gratzie!" He giggled happily.

"Here ya go." Gilbert said before tossing Matthew a remote.

Matthew caught the remote with ease. The rest of the day was spent playing video games, laughing, and having fun.

This is how Canada's intense relationship with Prussia began. The next day Canada apologized to his family, of course it was after he had to remind him of who he was and why he was saying sorry. Then within the next week he was moved into Germany's basement with Prussia. But they later decided it would be better if they just lived in Canada's house together because breakfast was always a little awkward.

Canada and Prussia even got into an argument over what Prussia had said during his birthday. It ended with Matthew beating the crap out of a certain Russian man.

**Well, that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed reading and I'm sorry this is my first story with smut. I thank my friend Madison since it was her RP with me that created it. Yea, pretty much all the good smutty parts are thanks to her awesomeness! Also a thank you to my friend Jazz beast, who proof read this. Well, have a good day.**


End file.
